Fearless
by magicsong
Summary: song-fic to Taylor Swift's song Fearless. first fanfic so please be nice.


**Fearless**

_There's something about the way  
>The street looks when it's just rained<br>There's a glow off the pavement  
>You walk me to the car<br>And you know I want to ask you to dance right there  
>In the middle of the parking lot, yeah<em>

This is our first date. After Darcy and fear Riven was able to get the courage to ask me out. And now we walk out of a movie theater to find out that it's raining.

"Shit, I knew I should've rescheduled." Riven cursed under his breath. I looked at him.

"It's okay. I'll just create a rain shield to prevent us from getting wet." He nodded and we stepped into the rain while I put the shield up.

_We're driving down the road  
>I wonder if you know<br>I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now  
>But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair<br>Absentmindedly makin' me want you_

We're walking down the streets of Magix when Riven tells me something that I never thought he would say.

"Musa, put the shield down." I was shocked and at first I refused to do it.

"Why?" I asked.

"You're using your winx for my silly actions. I saw the weather report it said that it would thunder, but we still went. You keep the shield on yourself, but take it off of me." I softened up at his sincerity. This was a side of Riven that no one got to see, not even Darcy. But I had other plans.

"No, if you're gonna get wet then I'm gonna too." He frowned at my decision, but let me. I'm starting to like the new Riven.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me headfirst<br>Fearless  
>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance<br>In a storm in my best dress  
>Fearless<em>

In a second the shield was down and we immediately got soaked, but we didn't care. I don't know why, but I'd do anything for Riven. And I think that he'll do anything for me.

_So baby drive slow till we run out of road  
>In this one<em>_‐__horse town, I wanna stay right here  
>In this passenger seat<br>You put your eyes on me  
>In this moment now<br>Capture it, remember it_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
><em>You take my hand and drag me headfirst<em>  
><em>Fearless<em>  
><em>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance<em>  
><em>In a storm in my best dress<em>  
><em>Fearless<em>

"Let's take the way through the park." Riven said.

"Why, isn't it longer than going through town." He shrugged, but we both knew what he wanted to say and I wanted it to. We wanted to keep on walking in this rain in each other's company. I turn my head to look at him wondering how he's dealing with the rain. At that moment he also turned his head to look at me and our eyes met. We stop and stand there in the rain staring at each other. I looked at his face wanting to remember this moment forever.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
>My hands shake, I'm not usually this way but<br>You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
>It's a first kiss, it's flawless, really something<br>It's fearless_

Finally we made it to Alfea. We stand there facing each other not sure what to do.

"Thank-you Riven, It was the best time I had in a long time even if it was raining." He smirked

"Are you sure pixie, cause I can think of another day that I like better than today." he replies in a teasing voice

"Fairy and I don't think so." I was so confused what time did Riven liked better than today. He leaned in closer and whispered into my ear

"The day I met you." I felt the blush start to creep up my cheeks. I turn to go into Alfea when I got pulled back by Riven. Before I could ask Riven crashed his lips against mine. An electrical shock ran through me as I realized that Riven was kissing me. I instantly respond putting my arms around his neck to prevent him from pulling away. Soon we have to break apart for air. He rested his head on mine and we stood their trying to catch our breath. When we did it was Riven who spoke first.

"You know pixie, I think your right today was the best day of my life."

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me headfirst<br>Fearless  
>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance<br>In a storm in my best dress  
>Fearless<em>

"Musa will you be my girlfriend?" I shivered as I felt his breath on my ear, but my answer was true.

"Yes." A smile grew on our faces. And simultaneously we both said…

"I love you."

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me headfirst<br>Fearless  
>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance<br>In a storm in my best dress  
>Fearless<em>

I walk into our dorm where Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Tecna were sitting on the couches. When they saw me they immediately bombarded me with questions. Without a word I walk past them, with a smile on my face, to mine and Tecna's room. They were all shooting me puzzled looks, but I ignored them. Because today was my first date with Riven and tonight was fearless.


End file.
